geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Vortex
---- Devil Vortex is a 2.1 hell-themed Extreme Demon created by Rustam and verified by ToshDeluxe. It features ''extremely ''difficult timings, straight fly, and intense fast-paced gameplay, it is generally hated in the community due to the poor play testing and buggy gameplay making it generally impossible on 60Hz. It currently sits at #9 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List. History Devil Vortex was somewhat started in Update 2.0, when Rustam entered Viprin's Creator Contest 7, which was to decide the replacement for Manix's part in Yatagarasu. Rustam's entry featured intense fast-paced gameplay with a lot of portal changes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkXwFnGumD4 However, AbstractDark won the contest,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkXwFnGumD4 so Rustam decided to use his part for a new hell-themed level - Devil Vortex. Rustam chose ToshDeluxe as the verifier of this level, a fairly skilled and well-known player. ToshDeluxe buffed the level to an Extreme Demon when he received it and started making some fair progress in a fair amount of time, getting a record of 24-60% within a week. This montage was also slightly a "preview" of Devil Vortex also. However, as ToshDeluxe was also practicing Artificial Ideology at that time. He didn't make any more progress until a few weeks later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Umnr9CBNK9Y On Febuaury 26, 2017, 23 days later after the first progress video, ToshDeluxe officially started practicing Devil Vortex getting a record of 43%, making it to the half speed cube section with gray colors. He also noted that it was harder than Bloodbath.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niyu3VhQFYk On March 27, about a month after the second progress video, ToshDeluxe got a respectable record of 15-64%, a short but accomplished run.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5vIBoLFvIA On April, 21, 2017, ToshDeluxe finally verified Devil Vortex after roughly 5,000 attempts, a surprisingly low amount likely due to the short length.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSMoWAZOun0 However, he has gotten several hacking accusations and rumors spread out in the community, due to the verification video having several lag spikes and glitches, which caused several people to believe Devil Vortex was hacked. However, ToshDeluxe managed to defend himself with proof that Devil Vortex wasn't hacked, such as proving that the "strange" movement at the mini wave section in Devil Vortex was from invisible gravity portals and sawblades rotating the wrong way was actually rotating the same way before a "cut" in the video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Z7sti9rUbc&t=338s Eventually, ToshDeluxe cleared his name and Devil Vortex was rated shortly later. Gameplay * 1-9%: Devil Vortex starts with a half speed mini ship sequence that requires extreme straight flying due to extremely tight spaces between red obstacles. It then transitions to a mini wave segment where the player must swerve through tight spaces and occasional gravity changes. * 9-21%: The gameplay continues with a short mini ship section, and then an auto mini ship part with a skull opening its mouth while the player is thrust through it. * 21-40%: Arguably the hardest part of the level, ridiculously precise ball timings similar in Bloodlust, then a transition into a maneuver regular ship section with reverse gravity portals and green jump rings. * 40-61%: A tight cube section including a demon spectating the player starts, ridiculous timings are needed to complete this section, a mini/big wave spam continues with a monochromatic gray color scheme, when the gray fades back to red, a swing copter, the buggiest part of the level, begins. The swing copter requires straight mashing and precise timings to land on pink jump pads. * 61-83%: After the swing copter, the level transitions into a regular size ship straight fly section with yellow jump rings inside of gravity portals, a skull with arms flails around in front of the player, obscuring their vision in the ship section. * 83-100%: When the ship section ends, the hellish part of the level begins, a half speed wave starts the section with invisible sawblades creating insane timings, this is also where the level is impossible to 60Hz players due to a luck based, buggy timing. After the timing the wave becomes a mashing ordeal, and when the section ends, the outro begins, with some demon art saying "Devil Vortex, Created by Rustam, Verified by ToshDeluxe." Records Walkthough Trivia * The skull commonly seen in Devil Vortex was also used in Yatagarasu. * The part at the middle of Devil Vortex was once an entry for Viprin's Creator Contest 7 (Yatagarasu Part Contest) * This is the hardest level ToshDeluxe has ever beaten so far. * This level is slightly based off Yatagarasu, mainly because the part at 20% was Rustam's entry for Viprin's Creator Contest 7, which was to replace the missing part in Yatagarasu. * This level was based of Manix, Weoweoteo, and Yatagarasu, as seen in the ending of the level. * Devil Vortex used to be hard as a Medium Demon, but ToshDeluxe buffed it, converting it to an Extreme Demon. Gallery Ending Art.png|The ending art for Devil Vortex. Devil Vortex Level Menu.PNG|The level menu of Devil Vortex. References Category:2.1 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Featured Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Collabs